BONDS
by TwoLoversSasuNaru
Summary: Magnus est confronté à d'inexplicables pertes de contrôle de sa magie. Alec arrive à l'aider à reprendre le contrôle lors de ces débordements au prix de quelques blessures. Ils cherchent activement la cause de ce trouble. Mais bientôt la Dark Army du Labyrinthe en Spirale va se mêler à cette histoire...
1. Prologue

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare

Bonjour !

Et voilà, il est temps de vous poster le prologue de ma fic «BONDS » (LIENS en français). Vous verrez que les liens en général auront un aspect important dans ma fic.

Cette histoire n'excédera pas la dizaine de chapitres (sans doute 6 si mon découpage ne change pas.)

NOTE :

Mention du démon Elyaas qui n'est pas de ma création. Il apparaît dans les chroniques de Bane, la huitième pour être précise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Appartement de Brooklyn

Alec endormi entre les draps de soie rouge, se réveilla soudainement en sentant une décharge d'énergie traversait son corps de part en part et l'oppressait. Il sauta du lit en un éclair et attrapa son pantalon de jogging laissé au sol dans l'agitation de la veille. Une fois enfilé, il se précipita vers le salon pour trouver la source de cette énergie et il le vit.

Magnus était agenouillé au sol, il se balançait tel un métronome alors que ses mains tenaient fermement sa tête. Une aura d'énergie bleutée l'entourait et par moment cette dernière laissait échapper une décharge qui finissait dans un mur, une fenêtre ou un meuble de l'appartement.

Magnus avait à nouveau perdu le contrôle de sa magie. C'était malheureusement quotidien en ce moment. Le sorcier ne savait pas à quoi c'était dû mais la moindre émotion forte qu'elle soit négative ou positive entraînait un échappement de ses pouvoirs qu'il n'arrivait plus à canaliser.

Alec avança avec précaution, il dut éviter deux décharges avant de pouvoir s'approcher. Tout en s'agenouillant, il tendit une main vers son compagnon.

«Magnus...Tout va bien... » Les yeux félins se posèrent sur lui, un tel désespoir y brillaient que le shadowhunter serra l'homme contre lui. Ce dernier se débattit un moment refusant de blesser Alexander. Le chasseur d'ombres resserra son emprise oubliant la douleur qui s'emparait de son corps.

«Je reste avec toi...Je te l'ai déjà dit, qu'importe ce qui se passera... »  
Les mains du néphilim brûlaient et une entaille se formait au niveau de son abdomen mais il sentait aussi que la magie refluait peu à peu. L'étau qui l'oppressait se desserrait.

«Je t'aime...Je te protégerai toujours...Calme toi... »

Il embrassa les lèvres de son compagnon oubliant la pointe de douleur qui perça dans ce baiser.

Tout à coup aussi vite qu'elle avait surgi, la magie s'éteignit. Magnus déjà dans les bras du shadowhunter tombant mollement contre lui.

«Comment tu te sens ? » Murmura le néphilim.

Le sorcier releva péniblement les yeux et tomba sur les lèvres écorchées de son amant.

«Alexander...je suis désolé. » Dit-il d'un ton plaintif.

«Magnus, ce n'est rien. Une iratze et il n'y paraître plus. » Sourit le chasseur d'ombres.

Il aida le warlock à se relever et celui remarqua la blessure à l'abdomen d'Alec et ses mains brûlaient. Pris de panique, il recula, ses yeux redevenant félins.

«Magnus. Mon petit tigre. Je vais bien. »

Alec prit sa stèle qu'il avait laissé sur la table basse et se traça deux iratzes, une près des mains et une sur le ventre. Celle des mains agirait aussi sur les lèvres. Les blessures se fermaient doucement sous l'œil attentif du sorcier qui s'était rapprochait. Le néphilim le prit par les hanches et posa son front contre le sien.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda le shadowhunter pour comprendre l'origine de la perte de contrôle.

«J'allais à la cuisine puis j'ai repensé à notre nuit. C'est ridicule. » Dit le sorcier en soupirant.

«Jamais. Puis la nuit dernière a tenu toutes les promesses que tu m'avais faites avant que je parte. »

Magnus rit, se détendant enfin.

«Je n'ai pas pu profiter de ton corps pendant trois longs jours. J'ai été rassuré de voir qu'il était toujours aussi réactif. »

«Tu en doutais ? » Demanda Alec, rieur.

Le sorcier fit une mine pensive, le chasseur d'ombres en profita pour glisser ses mains sur le torse nu de son compagnon tout en l'embrassant délicatement.

La porte qui sonna les sortit de leur bulle. En grognant de mécontentement, le warlock alla ouvrir. Jace en uniforme de combat et tout transpirant, regardait son parabatai restait en arrière, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs.

«Il y a une attaque de démons Shax. Je t'ai appelé trois fois. » dit-il tout essoufflé en entrant, Magnus s'étant effacé.

«Portable dans la chambre, désolé. Je m'habille et j'arrive. » Alec disparu.

Jace constata que l'appartement était en sale état mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Le sorcier comprit quand même ce qui tracassait le blond, il claqua des doigts, les murs se reconstituèrent, les fenêtres se réparèrent et les meubles retrouvèrent leur aspect initial.

Alec réapparut, tout de cuir vêtu, son arc et ses flèches sanglés dans son dos. Il s'approcha de Magnus.

«Je file. » Puis il murmura à son oreille «Si tu sens la perte de contrôle arrivait, contacte Catarina ou moi. » Le sorcier opina et le shadowhunter lui donna un baiser avant de disparaître.

Magnus ferma la porte et s'adossa à cette dernière. Ses pertes de contrôle devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Il y a deux mois en arrière, il avait remarqué que sa magie lui échappait par moment lors d'émotions violentes. Le sorcier ne s'en était pas inquiété mais depuis deux semaines, ces violents débordements se produisaient de manière hebdomadaire. Alec arrivait à le faire revenir à lui mais Magnus ne supportait plus de voir son compagnon être blessé en contrepartie. Catarina le calmait aussi mais de manière moins efficace que le shadowhunter. Il faut dire que la voix douce et chaude d'Alec remplie d'un amour tendre l'aidait à se ré-ancrer. Le néphilim avait toujours était son point d'ancrage depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, ce lien qui le maintenait dans leur monde et l'empêchait de sombrer dans l'obscurité.

Magnus se releva, il était temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait et pour cela une seule solution s'imposait. Il allait avoir rendez-vous avec un démon d'Edom.

* * *

Une fois, les démons Shax renvoyaient dans leur dimension, Alec retourna à l'Institut en compagnie de Jace, Izzy et Clary.

Alec s'installa à son bureau pour commencer à taper son rapport pour Idris quand son parabatai l'interrompit.

«On peut parler un moment ? » Demanda le blond en s'asseyant dans la chaise en face du bureau en chêne massif de son parabatai. Ce dernier opina.

« Magnus a eu une nouvelle perte de contrôle ce matin, non ? » Questionna Jace.

«Tu as déjà ta réponse. Tu as vu l'état de l'appartement quand tu es arrivé. »

«C'était lié à quoi cette fois-ci ? »

«Il a repensé à nos «retrouvailles » » Alec regarda son parabatai, ce dernier ne cachait pas son inquiétude pour lui. « Il ne me fera jamais de mal, Jace. J'arrive à l'apaiser. Même quand il sombre dans les ténèbres, je reste toujours la personne qu'il reconnait. » Dit doucement le directeur d'Institut pour tranquilliser son frère.

«Je sais bien, Alec. Je dois tout de même te dire une chose. »

«Je t'écoute. »

«Cette situation n'est pas tenable. C'était déjà limite quand ses pertes de pouvoirs étaient espacées maintenant c'est tous les jours. Je te vois sans cesse accroché à ton portable t'inquiétant de manquer un appel, tu lui envois des textos toutes les heures et pendant le combat, tu n'étais pas entièrement avec nous. Ça n'a pas infléchi tes capacités, tu n'as pas été dangereux mais cette histoire te bouffe. » Termina Jace.

«Il venait de vivre un débordement. Il a eu vraiment peur cette fois-ci pour moi. Disons que mes blessures étaient plus étendues que d'habitude. Je craignais qu'il perde à nouveau le contrôle en le laissant ruminer seul à l'appartement. Mais visiblement pas de coup de fil donc tout va bien ». Dit Alec avec un faible sourire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'une peur tapie dans son ventre ne le quittait plus. Peur d'arriver trop tard un jour et que Magnus se soit entièrement consumé. Il ne craignait pas pour sa vie, il craignait pour celle de son compagnon.

«Alec, ça devient dang... »

«Jace, les iratzes me soignent. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Je l'aime et dans une relation, il y a des bons et des mauvais moments. Nous traversons une zone de turbulences actuellement mais nous allons trouver ce qui se passe. Catarina planche sur des idées et je me renseigne de mon côté. » Dit le directeur en pointant des livres provenant de la bibliothèque de l'Institut.

«Je vais taper ton rapport. Compulse les livres après tout, tu es le plus à même de savoir si des liens peuvent être fait avec Magnus »

Alec remercia son parabatai et pris le livre sur le dessus de la pile. Un ouvrage épais qui se targuait de dévoiler tous les secrets des warlocks. Il fallait trouver l'origine de ce trouble et urgemment.

* * *

Un pentagramme était tracé sur le sol du salon de l'appartement de Brooklyn et au centre un démon baveux s'y trouvé. Il ressemblait à grosse limace verte et dégageait une odeur d'égout épouvantable. Le démon regardait le sorcier avec un grand sourire.

«Magnus ravi de te revoir ! »

«Crois-moi que j'aimerai dire la même chose Elyaas. » Dit Magnus en regardant cet être qu'il avait convoqué pour la dernière fois au début de sa relation avec Alec.

«Alors ton néphilim a apprécié ton cadeau étrange ou il ne l'a jamais remarqué ? »

«Tu veux vraiment parler de ma vie amoureuse ? » Demanda le sorcier exaspéré.

«Je trouve ça fascinant que le fils d'Asmodée se soit amouraché d'un chasseur d'ombres » Dit Elyaas souriant.

«Je suis un être fascinant que veux-tu ? En parlant de mon père, il y a du mouvement de son côté ? »

«Peut-être bien...Il est bon au lit ? C'est la seule raison que je trouve pour m'expliquer ton attirance pour un shadowhunter ? »

«Oui, il l'est. Ta curiosité malsaine est renseignée. » Soupira le warlock.

«Il est comment physiquement ? »

«Si je te montre une photo, tu me donnes les renseignements que je te demande à propos d'Asmodée ? »

«Marché conclu. » Opina le démon, il n'y pouvait rien s'il adorait rapporter les derniers scoops aux enfers. Quand il avait annoncé la liaison de Magnus avec un néphilim, tous ses collègues voulaient en savoir plus. Autant qu'il puisse leur décrire comment était le chasseur d'ombres qui avait réussi à séduire le grand Magnus Bane.

Le sorcier prit un cadre et l'approcha du pentagramme sans pour autant rentrer dedans, il n'était pas fou.

«Beau gosse. » Siffla Elyaas et le warlock laissa échapper un sourire à ce compliment. «Pour ton père, son énergie s'est décuplée ces derniers temps. Il paraît qu'il arrive à faire des voyages de quelques minutes sur Terre et que la durée progresse de jour en jour. On ne sait pas à quoi c'est dû en bas et on ne se renseigne pas trop. Il est dangereux de se mettre Asmodée à dos en s'immisçant dans ses affaires privées. »

Magnus pâlit et il recula d'un pas. La situation commençait à s'éclaircir mais ce qu'il venait d'apprendre le terrifiait. Il sentait sa magie bouillonnante qui ne demandait qu'à sortir de son corps.

Le sorcier renvoya Elyaas avant de perdre totalement le contrôle. Il se précipita vers son téléphone alors que sa magie commençait à s'échapper. La dernière chose qu'il se souvint avoir fait clairement c'est d'appeler Alexander puis un voile opaque se forma devant ses yeux. Et il se sentit être vidé de son énergie.

* * *

Alec se précipita à l'appartement suite au coup de fil. Il n'avait pas entendu un seul mot au téléphone, juste les bruits reconnaissables de bris de verre et de bois fracassé.

Le néphlim entra chez lui et vit la même scène de chaos que ce matin. Magnus au centre de sa magie, se laissant dévorer par elle. Alec distinguait à peine son compagnon tant l'énergie bleue qui l'entourait était dense. Il approcha doucement, évitant habilement les éclairs de magie qui fusaient de part et d'autres. Le chasseur d'ombres fit taire sa douleur alors qu'il approchait de plus en plus du corps de Magnus, des coupures lui tailladaient les bras et du sang coulait de son nez.

«Petit tigre. » Murmura Alec.

Le sorcier ne tourna point la tête vers lui à l'entente de son tendre surnom. Sa tête était révulsée en arrière, son visage ne trahissait aucune expression. C'était tout bonnement terrifiant. Le néphilim tendit sa main pour toucher l'épaule de son compagnon mais cette dernière fut broyée par l'énergie dégageait par le warlock. Alec ne put retenir un cri de douleur. C'est à ce moment que le sorcier se tourna vers lui, comme si la souffrance de celui qu'il aimait l'avait atteint. Il afficha une expression de profonde horreur en voyant la main du shadowhunter formant un angle singulier.

«Alec...Je suis désolé. » La magie pulsa à nouveau terrible, explosant la baie vitrée.

Le chasseur d'ombres se jeta sur Magnus pour le protéger de la retombée des débris. Le néphilim hurla quand l'énergie entourant son compagnon brûla tout son corps. Son instinct de protection envers l'homme qu'il aimait avait agi avant toute réflexion. Alec s'écroula, le torse brûlé et des morceaux de verre fichait dans son blouson de cuir.

Cette vision terrifiante menaçait de faire imploser totalement le sorcier. Le shadowhunter se releva à peine et lui prit la main.

«Reviens, Magnus. Ne m'abandonne pas. » Ce furent les derniers mots prononçaient par Alec avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Alec ouvrit les yeux péniblement et entre aperçu le visage inquiet de Magnus.

«Mon ange. Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda le sorcier en lui pressant la main.

«Cotonneux mais ça va. » Murmura le néphilim encore un peu dans le brouillard.

«Je suis désolé, Alexander. J'ai bien faillit te tuer. »

«Ne dis pas de bêtise. Puis tu m'as soigné » Dit le néphilim en agrippant la chemise du sorcier. Il attrapa ses lèvres et lui donna un tendre baiser. «Que s'est-il passé ? »

«J'ai appris une information alarmante pouvant expliquer mes pertes de contrôle. » Répondit le warlock en se glissant contre Alec sur le canapé. Ce dernier instinctivement logea sa tête sur le torse puissant de Magnus.

«Dis-moi » Chuchota le chasseur d'ombres.

«Asmodée a apparemment trouver un moyen de venir sur terre. Je pense que c'est ces voyages intempestifs qui dérèglent ma magie. » Dit le sorcier, tremblotant légèrement.

Alec le sentit et caressa doucement son torse pour l'apaiser.

«Si c'est... »

Avant que le néphilim n'ait put terminé sa phrase, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit avec brutalité. Quatre silhouettes habillées d'une cape noir en velours entrèrent, l'habit masquait leurs visages. Alec banda ses muscles et se releva faisant fi de la douleur. De son côté, Magnus pâlissait à vue d'œil.

«Qui êtes-vous ? » Dit le chasseur d'ombres en saisissant avec rapidité un poignard séraphique.

«Nous sommes de la division de la Dark Army. Une unité regroupant des sorciers-soldats au sein du Labyrinthe en Spirale. Et nous sommes charger d'arrêter Magnus Bane. »

* * *

La suite au prochaine chapitre. Je suis un peu cruelle, je sais...

Alors vous êtes prêts à me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure ? A vos claviers pour me délivrer vos premiers ressentis. Merci à ceux qui le feront.

Prochain chapitre dans un mois ! (Je préfère tabler large et vous surprendre que le contraire)

A bientôt


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour !

Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'avais dit un délai d'un mois...Le problème c'est que je n'arrivais absolument pas à progresser sur mon OS carnet d'Alec tant que je n'avais pas posé ce chapitre qui envahissait mon esprit. Donc autant le poster. Comme ça vous l'avez plus rapidement que prévu.

Merci à tous pour votre accueil de cette fic. J'ai eu des reviews absolument adorables, vous m'avez comblé de joie.

Merci aussi pour les followers et les favoris. Vous êtes absolument géniaux.

J'ai le mode bonheur sur on !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Quatre murs recouverts d'inscriptions en diverses langues démoniaques entourés Magnus. Ils contenaient de puissants sortilèges permettant de protéger le Labyrinthe en Spirale, autant ses habitants que la structure de la puissance magique du sorcier. Ces sorts contiendraient ses pouvoirs lors de ses pertes de contrôle.

Magnus était assis au centre de cette pièce sur un tapis noir rêche, il tentait de s'apaiser et de ne pas penser à Alec. L'homme lui manquait déjà de toutes les fibres de son cœur et de son corps. Le néphilim était son pilier mais le warlock ne pouvait nier qu'il était maintenant dangereux pour son compagnon. Le choix de suivre la Dark Army, le sorcier l'avait fait pour éviter que le pire arrive.

Flashback

«Qui êtes-vous ? » Dit le chasseur d'ombres en saisissant avec rapidité un poignard séraphique.

«Nous sommes de la division de la Dark Army. Une unité regroupant des sorciers-soldats au sein du Labyrinthe en Spirale. Et nous sommes charger d'arrêter Magnus Bane. »

«Pardon ? » Demanda le néphilim surpris et ne lâchant pas son arme. Il s'était déplacé pour se mettre devant son compagnon le protégeant de son corps.

«Il met en danger non seulement l'équilibre fragile de votre monde avec ses pertes de contrôle, perturbant la magie qui réside en son sein. Mais il vous met également en danger ainsi que vos proches. » Expliqua d'un ton ferme, un des sorciers. Il enleva sa capuche dévoilant un visage jeune mais dur. Ses cheveux cuivrés était noués en catogan retenu par un lien rouge. Ses yeux noirs fixés le chasseur d'ombres sans une once d'émotion. De larges branchies s'étalaient sur son cou, sa marque de warlock pensa Alec.

Le chasseur d'ombres s'avança d'un air décidé.

«Il ne me semble pas vous avoir contacté pour assurer ma sécurité ou celle de ma famille. La situation est sous contrôle. »

«On ne les demandes pas Alexander. C'est le directeur du Labyrinthe en Spirale qui fixe leurs missions. » Dit Magnus en se levant et se mettant à ses côtés. La main d'Alec se tendit vers lui, il la saisit la serrant fermement pour calmer son compagnon.

«Vous pouvez penser que la situation est sous contrôle et ne vous échappe pas de par votre capacité à apaiser les crises du sorcier Bane. Mais la vérité est tout autre. La magie perturbée du sorcier Bane trouble l'équilibre de l'ensemble de notre communauté et nous ne pouvons laisser les choses en l'état. On risquerait un écroulement du Labyrinthe en Spirale ce qui impacterait notre peuple en entier. Sa puissance nous impose de prendre des mesures drastiques. » Le soldat tendit une missive à Magnus qui la saisit d'une main peu assurée. «C'est pour cela que nous avons reçu l'ordre de vous arrêter et vous placer en isolement au sein du Labyrinthe. »

Alec lut la lettre en même temps que son compagnon. Cette dernière retraçait non seulement les dates de ses pertes de contrôle mais aussi les dégâts matériels et physiques qu'elles avaient causées. Voir la vérité écrite en toutes lettres devant ses yeux horrifia Magnus. Le néphilim avait à chaque fois payait un prix certain en l'apaisant. Au fil des crises, les blessures s'étendaient. Un goût de bile amer monta dans la bouche du sorcier. Le shadowhunter lui arracha la missive des mains, il traça une rune de chaleur dessus et la fit partir en fumée.

«En tant que Directeur de l'Institut de New-York, j'ai sous ma protection non seulement les chasseurs d'ombres mais également toutes les créatures obscures de cette ville. Tant que je ne considérais pas la situation comme insoluble, cela restera ainsi. Toutes vos lettres n'y changeront rien. Maintenant, quittez mon appartement. »

Deux soldats tentèrent de s'approcher mais ils furent arrêtés par une longue lame séraphique qui les menaças.

«Je vous ai dit de partir. » Répliqua le shadowhunter avec colère. Cette dernière ne cherchait pas à couver, elle s'exprimait de toute sa force. Il ne laisserait personne emporter son compagnon loin de lui. C'était à lui de décider si oui ou non la situation lui convenait. Alec savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir aider Magnus.

«Vous n'êtes pas seul dans l'équation, Monsieur Lightwood. Toute la communauté des sorciers est impactée. » Tenta le soldat aux branchies en gardant son calme.

«Prouvez-le. »

«Alexander. » Magnus posa une main apaisante sur le bras du néphilim tenant son arme l'obligeant à le baisser. «Laissez-nous un instant. »

Les sorciers-soldats se rendirent dans le hall. Magnus plongea ses yeux mordorés dans l'étendu bleue de son amant. Ce dernier ne cachait pas la peur qui l'agitait. Le chasseur d'ombres prit les mains de son compagnon dans les siennes les serrant fortement.

«Ils ne mentent pas, j'aimerai qu'ils le fassent mais c'est la vérité. Les sorciers sont reliés entre eux par le biais de la magie, si un de nous se perd, tous les autres le ressentent. Je ne voulais pas y penser. Mais je ne veux pas être un danger pour ma famille » Son front se posa sur celui du néphilim. « Tout comme, je refuse de l'être pour toi. Si une de mes pertes de contrôle conduisait à ta mort, je ne pourrais le supporter. »

«Ça n'arrivera pas. » Murmura le chasseur d'ombres, le désespoir pointait sans mal dans sa voix, il sentait que son compagnon lui échapper un peu plus à chaque phrase.

«Je suis peut être le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn mais même moi, je ne peux voir le futur. » Alec rit faiblement en entendant à nouveau cette phrase les ramenant un an et demi plus tôt. La situation paressait sans issue à cette époque entre lui et Magnus mais il se rendit compte avec désillusion qu'elle l'était encore plus à ce moment précis.

«Tu as toujours réussi à me ramener jusque là, Alexander. Personne ne pourra te retirer cela. Mais pour combien de temps ? Jusqu'à ce que tu payes un prix bien trop élevé ? Je ne peux l'accepter. »

«C'est ma décision, petit tigre. » Souffla le shadowhunter puis il donna un tendre baiser à son amant y insufflant la force de son amour.

«Au labyrinthe en Spirale, ils pourront m'aider. Fais-moi confiance, je ne partirai pas si je pensais qu'il y avait une autre solution. »

«Je ne pourrais pas aller te voir là-bas, hein ? » Demanda le chasseur d'ombres attendant que Magnus nie cette issue.

«Non. Cela sera impossible. »

Les larmes envahirent les joues des deux hommes. Un tel déchirement les blessaient au plus profond de leur être. Leur séparation était un prix bien trop lourd à payer mais parfois on ne pouvait se montrer égoïste et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Le couple s'embrassa passionnément avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, toute la passion qui les animait et avec cette peur que cet au-revoir devienne un adieu.

Les sorciers-soldats passèrent des menottes à Magnus, ces dernières l'empêchaient d'utiliser sa magie. Le cœur d'Alec se brisa en voyant son compagnon être traité comme un vulgaire criminel. Heureusement les yeux de Magnus brillaient d'une assurance certaine, celle d'avoir fait le bon choix et cela rassura quelque peu le néphilim.

Fin flashback

Magnus mit ses mains sur son visage. Comme il aurait voulu être égoïste pour rester auprès de son compagnon mais il était aussi de son devoir de protéger son peuple. Son regard tomba sur la bague familiale des Lightwood qui ornait son annulaire depuis quelques mois, gage d'amour et de confiance que lui avait fait le néphilim. Si lui portait cette chevalière, Alec arborait celle de Magnus représentant un M finement ciselé.

Ce souvenir doux arracha les tripes du sorcier. Une perte de contrôle éclata faisant trembler les murs de la pièce alors qu'une chaîne magique d'une blancheur translucide s'entourait autour de lui le plaquant au sol. Cette dernière le brûlait atrocement tandis qu'elle ponctionnait sa puissance. C'était une mesure radicale mais efficace. Plus vite la magie sortait du corps du warlock, plus vite il retrouvait son calme. Ce n'était pas sans douleur mais il fallait un sacrifice que Magnus consentait à assumer pendant que sa communauté se battait pour trouver une issue à son problème.

Si le nom d'Asmodée avait terrifié Magnus, il en était de même pour son peuple sinon plus. Se battre contre un prince de l'enfer n'était pas une guerre qu'il était prêt à mener. Non ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était trouver une solution pour couper le lien filial qui unissait le père et le fils. Ce qui était irréalisable selon Magnus mais pas pour les siens qui espérait réussir ce miracle. Il n'y avait pas de miracle chez les démons, ils laissaient ça aux anges.

Finalement la crise passa, la chaîne se dénoua et Magnus se traîna jusqu'à son lit avec peine n'ayant pas la force de se lever. Il avait voulu être fort face à Alec mais la vérité était là, il avait besoin de lui. Sans lui, c'est les ténèbres qui l'accueillirent quand il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Alec était assis par terre dans le salon de l'appartement de Brooklyn. Son corps était entouré de livres sur les enfers, le royaume d'Edom et sur Asmodée. Sa main griffonnait compulsivement sur un carnet dont les pages se noircissaient à une vitesse incroyable. La moindre information, le moindre indice était notés. Tout ce qui pouvait permettre d'aider son compagnon.

Cela faisait deux jours que Magnus était parti au Labyrinthe en Spirale et le néphilim ne pouvait empêcher une angoisse sourde de s'amplifier dans ses entrailles. Ne pas savoir ce que le sorcier subissait là-bas le rendait fou. La présence de la Dark Army ne l'avait pas rassuré quant au sort de son compagnon.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrant, le sortit de ses pensées glaciales. Jace apparut, des sacs de livres pendant à ses bras. Il s'assit aux côtés de son parabatai. Ce dernier faisait peur à voir, de larges cernes soulignait le bleu clair de ses yeux, ses pommettes étaient creusées d'angoisse et sa main qui tenait le stylo tremblotait sensiblement.

«Je t'ai ramené tous les livres que j'ai trouvé liés de plus ou moins loin à Asmodée dans les bibliothèques des mundanes. Principalement des légendes mais nous le savons mieux que personne, elles ont toutes un fond de vérité. Maman va regarder dans la bibliothèque d'Idris ce qu'elle trouve. » Dit Jace en saisissant un premier livre.

«Merci. » Murmura faiblement Alec.

«J'ai envie de retrouver ce satané sorcier aussi. Nos joutes verbales me manqueraient trop sinon. » Termina le blond en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son parabatai.

Ce dernier sourit mollement et repris sa lecture, se renfermant au monde extérieur pour rester fixer sur son objectif : sauver Magnus.

Le directeur d'Institut ne pensait pas que cette histoire prendrait une telle ampleur quand il avait fait face à la première perte de contrôle subite du sorcier.

Flashback

Alec rentra à l'appartement après une longue journée de réunion avec plusieurs représentants d'Idris qui vérifiait ses capacités à gérer l'Institut de New-York.

«Je suis de retour. » Se signala t-il tout en enlevant sa veste de cuir qu'il accrocha à la patère de l'entrée.

Magnus se releva à peine du canapé sur lequel il était couché, sa tête dépassant du dossier.

« Verdict ? Ils ont compris que tu étais le plus fabuleux directeur que l'Institut de New-York n'ait jamais eu. »

Le chasseur d'ombres contourna le canapé, vola un baiser au warlock puis se lova contre lui.

D'une main, il caressait la peau douce et couleur caramel qui dépassait de la chemise violette largement ouverte.

«Il ne me destitue pas de mes fonctions donc je suppose qu'il ne me trouve pas trop mal. » Répliqua le néphilim avec un faible sourire.

Alec ferma les yeux, la fatigue l'emplissait. La journée avait été longue et loin d'être agréable. Toutes ses décisions avaient analysées au crible, ses dossiers compulsaient avec minutie, ses dépenses scrutées à la loupe. Il avait dû se justifier sur quantités de points partant de pourquoi il avait autorisé l'achat de nouvelles parures de draps jusqu'à son choix de laisser les représentants des créatures obscures circulaient librement dans l'établissement.

C'était épuisant et maintenant qu'il était rentré, son corps se détendait au contact de celui de son compagnon.

Le sommeil l'emporta rapidement bercé par la douce odeur de bois de santal de Magnus.

Alec se réveilla en sursaut quand un vent violent balaya son être. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément et son regard se posa sur son compagnon. Il était sur la terrasse, agenouillé au sol et une aura bleue et mouvante entourait son corps. L'expression de souffrance qui animait son visage, serra le cœur du néphilim alors qu'il faisait quelques pas.

Une chaleur brûlante tomba sur lui alors que le sorcier levait une main pour lui interdire d'approcher.

«Petit tigre...Que se passe t-il ? » Souffla le chasseur d'ombres tout en s'avançant davantage.

«Pitié Alexander, ne t'approches pas. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. » Dit le warlock, ses yeux félins l'implorant de rester loin de lui.

Faisant fi de la recommandation de son compagnon, le shadowhunter se baissa et l'enlaça fermement. L'halo ne lui faisait pas mal, à part une chaleur intense qui brûlait à peine sa peau nue et qui ne transperçaient pas ses vêtements qui le protégeaient.

«Tu ne me blesseras jamais sciemment Magnus. » Les grands yeux azurs se fixèrent dans ceux dorés. «Je te fais confiance. »

Cette phrase agit comme une clef qui referma la porte qui s'était ouverte avec fracas, l'énergie magique s'arrêta soudain.

Le sorcier s'écroula dans les bras de son amant, se cramponnant à son tee-shirt. Jamais, il n'avait perdu le contrôle à ce point. La plupart du temps, cela se traduisait tout juste par son charme qui tombait de ses yeux laissant apparaître son regard félin. Comme sa première fois avec Alec, où le désir et l'amour qu'il ressentait, l'avait submergé. Il n'avait pu retenir la perte de contrôle qui avait rapidement couvée sous les paroles rassurantes du néphilim.

Alec avait caressé longuement les cheveux ébènes du sorcier, le berçant contre lui comprenant sans mal combien ce dernier avait eu peur de cette décharge d'énergie soudaine et de lui faire du mal.

Fin flashback

La première perte de contrôle inexpliquée d'une longue liste pensa amer le chasseur d'ombres. Magnus prenait l'air sur sa terrasse, en se retournant, son regard s'était posé sur le visage endormi du néphilim et son cœur s'était gonflé d'une tendresse infinie. Rien de bien méchant en somme et qui ne provoquait pas un débordement de magie habituellement selon le sorcier. Sinon son pouvoir aurait déjà pulsé des centaines de fois au contact du shadowhunter.

Alec relava ses yeux sur Jace alors qu'une douleur s'insinuait dans son dos le brûlant. Il avait l'impression que le peu d'énergie qui restait dans son corps était aspirée.

«Jace. » Murmura Alec péniblement alors que son parabatai n'avait pas l'air de ressentir une quelconque gêne.

Le blond releva ses yeux sur son frère et attrapa ses bras en voyant son regard voilé de souffrance.

«Alec, que se passe t-il ? » Demanda Jace avec empressement.

Le directeur d'Institut retira son tee-shirt péniblement et fit signe à son parabatai d'examiner son dos. Ce dernier s'exécuta et retint un cri choqué en contemplant les brûlures qui le parcouraient imprimant un dessin de chaînes.

«C'est quoi ce délire ? » Souffla le blond en parcourant les traces boursouflées du bout des doigts.

«Jace, qui a t-il ? » Questionna Alec, la peur faisant trembloter sa voix.

«Tu as deux brûlures sur ton dos. Elle ressemblent aux maillons d'une chaîne. » Expliqua le blond tout en dessinant une iratze avec sa stèle sur le dos de son frère. Mais elle ne fit aucun effet, les sillons restant gravés dans la peau.

«L'iratze ne fonctionne pas. Je t'emmène à l'Institut. » Dit Jace en aidant son parabatai à se lever, ce dernier tenant à peine sur ses jambes.

Le cœur d'Alec se mis à battre lentement s'accordant à un rythme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il adorait l'écouter, sa tête posée sur les larges pectoraux hâlés qui l'accueillait. Ce doux battement avait le don de le calmer, c'était celui du cœur de son compagnon.

«Non. Contacte Tessa au Labyrinthe en Spirale. »

«Pourquoi ? » Demanda le blond, surpris et un peu agacé que son frère ne l'écoute pas. Ne comprenait-il pas comme il avait peur pour lui ? Comme il était effrayé que cette douleur qui avait consumé son parabatai ne l'ait pas ébranlé lui aussi ? A quoi servait leur lien s'il ne ressentait rien ?

La voix sourde de frayeur et tremblotante d'Alec le sortit de ses pensées moroses.

«Magnus souffre. »

* * *

J'aime faire des coupures dans un moment de tension XD Auteur sadique et je le revendique.

J'espère que ce chapitre a répondu à vos attentes. Que vous avez pris du plaisir à le lire, que vous n'avez pas trop souffert avec notre petite couple.

N'hésitez pas à partager votre ressenti. Les reviews font plaisir et encouragent grandement. Donc merci à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de le faire.

Bisous à tous ! Je laisse le délai d'un mois comme indicatif XD


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Il est enfin là tout beau, tout chaud, le nouveau chapitre de BONDS. L'accouchement de ce bébé s'est fait dans la douleur. Vous allez avoir une énorme explication dans ce chapitre. Explication qui je l'espère sera assez claire car j'en ai bavé.

Vous me direz à la fin de votre lecture XD

Merci pour les reviews, les follows et les favoris. Cette histoire me tient particulièrement à cœur alors j'en suis touchée.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec assis sur un des canapés du salon attendait l'arrivée de Tessa. Jace le regardait avec inquiétude alors qu'il déposait les dernières bandes de cataplasmes d'aloès sur les brûlures qui recouvraient son dos. Les iratzes ne donnant rien, ils avaient trouvés une solution alternative en fouillant dans le stock de remèdes de Magnus. L'archer avait appris beaucoup sur les pommades, potions et autres herbes médicinales au contact de son compagnon.

Alexander enfilait un tee shirt ample noir quand la sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Jace ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux gris. Elle se dirigea prestement vers le directeur d'Institut sans accorder un regard au Herondale.

«Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu quand j'ai reçu le message de feu de Jace. » Dit-elle en s'installant au côté d'Alec.

Elle lui jeta un regard compatissant quand elle croisa les yeux bleus de l'archer qui brillaient de douleur et d'inquiétude. Tessa savait la souffrance que la séparation d'un être cher pouvait causer, une souffrance si violente que peu de mots peuvent la décrire.

«Que se passe-t-il au Labyrinthe en Spirale ? Qu'est-ce vous faites à Magnus ? » Demanda abruptement l'archer.

Une lueur de surprise traversa le regard de Tessa avant de s'éteindre aussi vite.

«Il est dans une pièce magique qui canalise ses débordements. Nous sommes tous sur le coup pour essayer de trouver une solution rapidement, Alec. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui. »

«Ne me mens pas, Tessa ! » Gronda le directeur d'Institut.

«Alec, je t'assure qu'il ne lui ai fait aucun mal. » Murmura la sorcière posant une main se voulant apaisante sur son bras.

L'archer fit signe à son parabatai d'approcher. Sans se parler une seule seconde, Jace compris ce que son frère voulait montrer à Tessa. D'un geste agile, le blond débarrassa Alec de son tee-shirt puis il décolla légèrement les bandes de cataplasmes. Ce dernier grimaça à cette action, les boursouflures étaient encore très sensibles.

«Approche. » Demanda sèchement Jace.

La sorcière avança de quelques pas, elle vit alors les larges sillons creusant la peau. Elle retint un hoquet de surprise avant de baisser les yeux sous le regard de colère froide que lui lançait le directeur d'Institut. Jace s'activait à repositionner les bandes avant d'aider son frère à remettre son haut.

«Je te le redemande Tessa. Que faîtes-vous à Magnus ? »

«Alec... »

«Vous l'avez enchaînez ? » Questionna le blond durement. « C'est un putain de dessin de chaîne qui est apparu sur Alec. »

«Et je ne sais comment mais j'ai une certitude au plus profond de moi, que ce qui se produit sur moi, vient de blessures que vous infligez à Magnus. » Sa voix grave se brisa sur les derniers mots.

«Alec, nous sommes sa famille. Nous ne lui ferons jamais de mal. »

«Une famille peut faire du mal. J'en sais quelque chose. » Répliqua l'archer sèchement sans plus argumenter. Ses parents l'avaient souvent blesser par les mots ces dernières années.

Tessa souffla un grand coup avant de leur conseiller de s'asseoir.

«Il n'est pas enchaîné Alec, je te le promets. Quand un déferlement d'énergie se produit, une chaîne magique l'enserre pour drainer le surplus et arrêté la crise. Je ne peux nier que c'est douloureux pour lui mais c'est une solution qu'il a accepté en connaissance de cause. » Termina la sorcière. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'azur, teintaient d'une angoisse profonde.

«Comment on accède à votre Labyrinthe en Spirale ? » Questionna le directeur d'Institut durement. «Il est hors de question que je le laisse souffrir entre vos mains. Je peux l'apaiser, le canaliser. »

«Au prix de nombreuses blessures ! Sa magie devient totalement incontrôlable et par conséquence plus dangereuse. A la longue, il te tuera Alec. Pas intentionnellement bien sûr, mais un jour ça sera la crise de trop pour toi et ton corps. » Expliqua doucement Tessa.

«Les crises n'étaient pas si intenses que cela. » Murmura l'archer faiblement tentant vainement de se voiler la face.

«Alec, le Labyrinthe en Spirale a choisi de rapatrier Magnus pour une raison bien précise. Je ne devrais pas te le dévoiler mais l'importance que tu as pour mon ami me contraint de le faire. A chacune de ses crises depuis le début, la structure de notre organisation est impactée. La chaîne est une solution abominable mais essentielle. Magnus est en train de faire s'effondrer le Labyrinthe en Spirale. » Tessa s'arrêta un court instant laissant le temps aux néphilims d'absorber cette première vague d'informations. « Il est le fils d'Asmodée, nous savions que son pouvoir était grand en réalité il est immense. Par on ne sait quel moyen, son père le contraint à imploser. Quand la dernière crise arrivera et si nous ne trouvons pas de solution avant, Magnus mourra mais il emportera le Labyrinthe en Spirale avec lui. Tuant la plupart des sorciers. Peu sont plus puissants que Magnus et survivront à ce cataclysme. »

Alec la regardait, horrifié non pas par Magnus mais par le destin qui l'attendait. La mort à qui il avait échappé tant d'années, le retrouvait finalement. Pas maintenant ! Pourquoi maintenant ?

Toutes ces notes disposaient sur la table lui parurent vide de sens. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Le père de son compagnon l'entraînait vers la mort et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Ne pouvait-on pas leur accorder un moment de répit ? Les sanglots trop longtemps contenus explosèrent en Alec. Son parabatai le soutenait alors que ces hurlements perçaient la pièce.

Il désirait tellement retourner quelques mois en arrière. Quand l'enfer n'avait pas encore commencé cette machination contre eux.

Flashback

Alec passa la porte de l'appartement et fut accueilli par un chemin de pétales de roses rouges. Il le suivit, ce dernier l'amena jusqu'au toit terrasse. L'endroit était illuminé de guirlandes et un doux air de jazz se faisait entendre. Une table joliment décorée était dressée. Son sorcier magnifique le regarda arrivé avec des yeux brillant ardemment d'un amour puissant et tendre.

Il était habillé d'un costume rouge bordeaux qui lui allait à merveille.

«Tu es beau. » Dit l'archer en embrassant délicatement son amant.

«Joyeux anniversaire, mon ange ! »

Le directeur d'Institut sursauta et réalisa. La journée avait tellement été éprouvante, que la date du jour lui était passé au-dessus de la tête. Tout comme pour Jace et Izzy visiblement.

«Cadeau. » Lança le sorcier en tendant un paquet à Alec.

Le néphilim sortit un livre de l'emballage. Une fine écriture emplissait les feuilles. Il y avait des centaines de noms, de titres d'ouvrages, de formules magiques, de recettes de potions. Un petit V était au coin supérieur droit de certaines pages.

Le chasseur d'ombres leva finalement un regard surpris vers son compagnon.

«C'est une promesse, Alexander. Il y a encore des pages à remplir et des milliers de solutions à tester. Je trouverai un moyen pour qu'on passe l'éternité ou une vie de mortel, ensemble. » Dit le sorcier solennellement en posant ses mains contre les joues rougies de son compagnon.

«Merci. » Murmura le shadowhunter avant de plaquer un baiser passionné sur les lèvres de son amant.

Il n'y avait pas de plus beau présent que la promesse de leur trouver un futur.

Fin flashback

Tessa laissa l'archer se calmait, compatissant de tout son cœur à sa détresse. Finalement les larmes se tarirent, Alec se releva péniblement.

«Promets-moi de me tenir au courant de l'évolution de vos recherches et surtout de l'état de Magnus. »

«Je te promets, Alec. Mais avant nous devons parler d'un autre sujet de haute importance et qui pourrait tout changer dans la conclusion de cette histoire. »

* * *

Tessa entra dans la pièce qu'occupait son ami. Ce dernier couchait dans son lit, la regarda. Ses yeux voilés de fatigue et de chagrin la transpercèrent. Deux fois dans la journée qu'elle croisait un tel regard.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et déposa un baiser sur son front.

«Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda t-elle.

«Deux crises déjà et la journée n'est pas terminée. Tessa, je suis vidée. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir plus aucune magie mais ces débordements arrivent toujours. » Dit le sorcier, la voix enrouée.

«Je suis désolée, Magnus. » Répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

«Comment est la situation à l'extérieur ? Et ne te fatigue pas à essayer de me cacher quoique ce soit. »

«Un pan du Labyrinthe en Spirale s'est écroulé. Il n'y a pas de victimes. Il était déjà fragilisé alors il avait été évacué. »

Magnus ferma les yeux. Vivre en ayant la possible future destruction de son peuple sur la conscience était infiniment difficile. Mais sa famille ne lui en tenait pas rigueur et tentait de trouver une solution. Il ne l'abandonnait pas alors qu'il aurait pu.

«J'ai quelque chose pour toi. J'ai du rusé pour réussir à entrer ici avec. » Dit la jeune femme en sortant un objet de sa poche. Après quelques mots incatatoires, une écharpe tomba sur les genoux de Magnus qui s'était relevé. Une écharpe bleue, il la porta à son nez et huma l'odeur d'Alec. Dieu que cette douce odeur lui avait manqué. Il resta un moment, pensif, s'abreuvant de ce cadeau.

«Comment il va ? » Demanda Magnus.

«Nous avons un problème. »

Le sorcier la regarda, l'inquiétude brillant à nouveau dans ses yeux.

«Que lui arrive t-il ? » Questionna le warlock. Son regard félin fit son apparition alors que ses poings se serraient.

«Vous êtes des Mecorus »

«C'est une fable, Tessa. » Répliqua Magnus.

«Faux. Une chose qui n'arrive que rarement ne devient pas une fable pour autant. Ce que tu subis avec la chaîne, il le ressent. Il est brûlé comme toi, sauf que rien ne peut guérir ces blessures. Son énergie est drainée comme la tienne. Vous êtes liés. Totalement. »

«Non...Dans d'autres circonstances, cette idée m'aurait réjouit mais pas là. » Souffla le sorcier, paniqué.

«Nous ne pouvons rien changer à cet état de fait. Le lien qui vous unit est fort et déjà indestructible. Car les trois formes d'amour se mêlent... »

«Je sais. Mens : je t'aime avec toute ma raison. Cŏr : je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Sexus : Je ne désirais à jamais que toi. Mais on n'a pas entendu de Mecorus depuis des années, Tessa. » La voix de Magnus suppliait que ce lien qu'il avait tant désiré par le passé ne soit pas effectif. Dans le carnet qu'il avait offert à Alec, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais envisagé cette solution.

«On ne choisit pas de devenir Mecorus, on l'est. Votre amour est assez puissant pour avoir créer cela. » Répondit Tessa comprenant le désespoir de son ami. Il ne voulait pas qu'Alec soit tué à travers leur lien. Car le néphilim ne supporterait pas longtemps le traitement que subissait son compagnon, ça allait le conduire à la mort.

«Il est dit qu'on peut briser ce lien. Il faut qu'on le fasse. Parles-en à Edris. » Demanda Magnus avec une obstination teinté de regrets. Regret de perdre cette chance qui arrivait malheureusement au plus mauvais moment.

«Je lui en ai parlé déjà. Je lui ai demandé de ne plus utiliser la chaîne car elle tuera Alec dans peu de temps. Edris a accepté. Car je lui ai montré une donnée que tu n'as pas encore. » Dit la sorcière en plongeant ses yeux gris dans ceux de son ami. Elle sortit un flacon d'une poche de son chemiser. A l'intérieur, un peu de liquide couleur or.

«Le lien peut être détruit mais quand il est arrivé à ce stade, c'est impossible. » Expliqua Tessa en agitant la fiole. «Ce sont les larmes d'Alec que j'ai recueilli. Ce qui veut dire que le stade ultime des Mecorus vous l'avez atteint. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que vous n'ayez rien ressentis. »

Magnus regarda un moment le flacon contenant les larmes de son aimé. Et soudain, il sentit sa présence en lui, la présence d'Alexander. C'était imperceptible mais c'était là, c'était diablement rassurant et terriblement angoissant. Leurs vies étaient désormais liées de manière inextricable. Pas comme deux parabatais, c'était plus puissant et plus dangereux. Et sans le vouloir, ils entraînaient Jace dans cette équation. Ces deux liens allaient cohabiter en Alec, parabatai et Mecorus.

Tessa tendit un livre à Magnus, qu'elle avait ouvert à une page traitant des Mecorus. Les feuillets étaient jaunis par le temps, le livre étant sans doute un des plus anciens de la bibliothèque du Labyrinthe en Spirale. En effet, le dernier cas connu et avéré de Mecorus remontait à des milliers d'années.

La sorcière tapota un paragraphe et sourit, un sourire faible mais un sourire.

«Tout n'est peut être pas perdu. Pas si Alec devient ton guerrier. »

* * *

Oui j'aime vous balancez des petites phrases avant de tout couper. La fin de l'explication au prochain chapitre.

Convaincu ? Vous avez aimé, compris ? Merci de me le dire car comme je vous l'ai précisé, j'ai vraiment souffert pour l'écrire.

Pour Mecorus c'est un mot valise que j'ai composé à partir du latin. Mens : Raison Cor : Cœur Sexus : sexe.

Merci de me suivre mes biscuits. A bientôt !


	4. Chapitre 3

Coucou mes biscuits !

Le dénouement de BONDS est proche, très proche.

Je voudrais en premier vous remercier, vous avez offert un accueil tout simplement épique au dernier chapitre. Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de retours positifs et enthousiastes donc un grand MERCI.

Merci à Elise, la suite est là.

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, qui répondent toujours fidèles pour mes nouveautés. Vous êtes adorables. Merci pour les follows et les favs.

Et même si cette histoire est bientôt terminée. Une autre prendra sa place dans quelques temps.

En attendant bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines que Tessa avait surgi en disant qu'Alec et Magnus étaient Mecorus. Deux semaines qu'elle lui avait dit que ne pas perdre espoir car son compagnon pouvait devenir son guerrier. Deux semaines que tout avait empiré.

Le soir même de la révélation de Tessa qui avait redonné un souffle d'espoir à Magnus, une perte de contrôle terriblement plus violente que les autres l'avait terrassé de douleurs. Les murs de la salle de protection où il avait été placé s'étaient lézardés sous la puissance du choc et plusieurs sorts avaient été rompus.

Cette crise avait détruit un nouveau quartier du Labyrinthe en Spirale. Ce dernier avait été d'ailleurs déserté pour protéger le maximum de sorciers de la puissance dévastatrice de Magnus. Seul Edris le président de la communauté, les plus puissants sorciers qui avaient d'ailleurs renforcés les sortilèges contenus dans la pièce de Magnus et la division armée du Labyrinthe étaient restés.

Depuis ce soir fatidique, l'état de Magnus empirait chaque jour, il était alité n'ayant même plus la force de se lever et il perdait totalement pied succombant de plus en plus à l'influence de son père. Il se noyait dans les ténèbres. Les souvenirs d'Alec qui l'avaient maintenus un temps loin de l'obscurité ne suffisait plus. Sa vision s'était rétrécie et c'est comme s'il ne voyait plus qu'à travers une fine fente de quelques centimètres, ses oreilles bourdonnaient continuellement. Sa bouche voulait laisser passer des sorts de magie noire qui amèneraient plus facilement le Labyrinthe en Spirale à sa perte. La mince lucidité qui lui restait, permettait de retenir les derniers mots incantatoires pour éviter le pire.

Tessa faisait des allers-retours entre Alec et lui, informant son ami de l'état préoccupant du néphilim. Alec n'ayant pas de part de démon en lui, subissait de plein fouet la noirceur d'Asmodée. Le demi-ange avait sombré dans un cauchemar sans fin, ses yeux bougeaient à toute vitesse sous ses paupières closes et il était sous assistance respiratoire. Catarina avait entouré plusieurs parties de son corps de bandages sur lesquels des incantations de guérison étaient notés. Ces deux solutions de derniers recours maintenaient le néphilim encore en vie mais il ne savait jusqu'à quand.

Jace n'allait guère mieux, il était dans le coma comme si son corps s'était placé en stase attendant que son parabatai reprenne du poil de la bête. Son état n'était pas des plus préoccupants tant qu'Alec restait en vie.

Magnus avait posé sur son ventre, le livre sur les Mecorus que Tessa lui avait amené. Jusqu'à encore une semaine, il pouvait lire le paragraphe sur les guerriers, espérant que ce soit lui le combattant qui pourrait sauver Alec. Mais si son amant était dans cet état s'était par sa faute, il n'avait rien d'un héros qui venait sauver son prince sur un beau cheval blanc.

La conversation qu'il avait eu avec Tessa tournée de temps en temps encore dans son esprit avant que des rêves de destruction et de carnage ne la remplace inévitablement.

Flashback

«Tout n'est peut être pas perdu. Pas si Alec devient ton guerrier. »

«Mon quoi ? » Demanda Magnus comme si Tessa était devenue soudainement folle.

La sorcière tapota à nouveau le paragraphe incriminée. Mais le warlock se sentait trop troublé par cette révélation de Mecorus pour lire ces quelques lignes.

«Explique-moi. »

«Très bien, il est dit que dans un couple de Mecorus, il y a toujours un guerrier. La faute à leur lien. Il est si précieux, si rare et si puissant, qu'il intéresse beaucoup de démons supérieurs et des sorciers, vampires, loups-garous ou nephilim versés dans la magie noire. Autrement dit, ce lien pour se protéger des prédateurs dotent l'un des deux Mecorus d'un pouvoir. »

Elle montra l'illustration sur la page opposée au paragraphe. On voyait un homme à la longue chevelure blonde brandissant une épée dorée à la face d'un démon. Le guerrier protégeait de son corps, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Sur la vignette suivante, le guerrier avait pourfendu le démon qui gisait au sol, une épée couleur or fichée dans son cœur.

«Ce n'est pas expliqué comment mais apparemment l'arme est crée par rapport aux trois liens qui vous attachent l'un à l'autre : Mens, Cŏr et Sexus. » Tessa se tut un moment et regarda Magnus qui restait désespérément silencieux. «Alec est déjà au courant pour votre lien de Mecorus, je lui ai tout expliqué. Magnus, je sais que ça te terrifie mais Alec est ravi de cette opportunité qui s'offre à vous. Acceptes-tu que je lui parle de la possibilité qu'il soit ton guerrier ? Il pourrait peut être y avoir à Idris, des livres sur les Mecorus qui nous permettraient de mieux comprendre comment l'arme est crée par le guerrier par le biais des liens. »

«Ça ne le mettra pas en danger ? » Demanda le sorcier privilégiant la sécurité d'Alec avant tout.

«Pas plus qu'il ne l'est déjà dans l'état actuel des choses. C'est une de nos dernières cartes, Magnus et il vaut mieux la jouer. »

Le sorcier rit mais avec un visage sans joie surprenant Tessa.

«Quelle magnifique solution s'offre à nous. On se repose sur une vieille légende qui pourrait peut-être nous sauver. Ou je nous entraîne tous les deux dans la mort. Asmodée finit toujours par obtenir ce qu'il veut. » Finit le warlock avec fatalité.

«Magnus si tu ne crois pas en cette histoire, si tu ne crois pas en le fait qu'Alec puisse être ton guerrier. Pourquoi continuons-nous à nous battre ? » Demanda Tessa, choquée par le désespoir qui habitait son ami. Elle voulait lui apporter l'espoir mais il ne prenait pas la nouvelle comme telle. Mais elle savait aussi où taper quand ça concernait son vieil ami.

«Je croirais toujours en Alexander. Parle-lui. Je lui confie ma vie plus qu'à aucun autre. » Cingla Magnus. Il ne douterait jamais de son compagnon.

Tessa tout sourire, embrassa le front de Magnus et s'enfuit dans un bruissement de jupons.

Fin flashback

Quand Tessa était revenue le lendemain, s'était pour annoncer qu'elle n'avait pu parler à Alec. Son état avait décliné brusquement selon ses proches, mais Magnus en sachant le moment savait que cela correspondait à sa violente perte de contrôle.

Le sorcier haïssait profondément ce lien de Mecorus qui détruisait le néphilim à travers lui. Il en faisait un rejet total, refusant de ressentir les émotions venant de son compagnon. Les cauchemars qui habitaient le shadowhunter n'étaient qu'un entrelacs de sentiments contradictoires que le warlock se refusait à ressentir. Son cœur qui battait faiblement en tant que sorcier s'interdisait de se calquer sur le battement encore plus lent de celui de son compagnon.

Il s'en voulait de ressentir cela. Si la présence d'Alec en lui l'avait rassuré un premier temps, il la rejetait maintenant mais il ne pouvait s'en défaire. Le lien était là, indestructible. Magnus se fatiguait encore plus en voulant le repousser.

Des bruits d'éboulements se firent entendre à l'extérieur de la pièce. Edris entra dans la salle de Magnus alors que ce dernier était pris de convulsions. Les chaînes apparurent sur lui, le drainant, elles rompirent alors qu'elles avaient accomplies une dernière fois leur mission.

Edris s'approcha et s'assit au chevet du sorcier. Il épongea délicatement son front avec le gant humide qu'il avait essoré dans la bassine posée sur la table de chevet du sorcier.

«Ils sont tous partis ? » Demanda Magnus tremblotant. Il avait compris que les chaînes qui s'étaient brisées étaient liées à la désertion des puissants sorciers qui les avaient crées grâce à des incantations. Ils avaient ancraient de leur force magique dans ces chaînes.

«Je resterai avec toi, mon enfant jusqu'à la fin. » Confirmant dans cette phrase le léger doute du sorcier.

«Tu peux partir aussi, je vais te tuer. »

«Alors je mourrais en ayant soutenu jusqu'au bout un de mes semblables et ce sera une mort dont je serai fier. » Répondit Edris en serrant la main de Magnus. Il contempla un moment la bague familiale des Lightwood qui ornait l'annuaire gauche du sorcier.

«Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? » Demanda Magnus relevant ses yeux félins vers ceux reptiliens d'Edris.

«La peur fait partie de la vie. Et la ressentir n'ait pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Nous avons peur de ce que nous ne contrôlons pas. Tu as aussi peur de toi, non ? » Questionna Edris avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

«Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? » Murmura Magnus faiblement.

«Espérons que le Lightwood soit la flamme qui pourra éclairer les ténèbres qui t'enveloppent. »

Doucement, Edris se mit à chanter une vieille chanson du monde des warlocks comme une dernière complainte attendant que le monde autour d'eux s'écroule définitivement...ou soit sauvé par l'amour.

* * *

Isabelle au chevet de son frère le regardait respirer péniblement malgré l'assistance qu'il recevait. Catarina était entrain de renouveler les bandages imprégnés de sortilèges autour de son corps pâle. Elle murmurait en même temps des paroles qui ressemblaient à une incantation.

Clary était au côté de Jace contemplant son visage paisible. Catarina disait qu'il était en stase, qu'il attendait que la flamme des Lightwood se ravive. La rousse espérait que ça soit le cas que Jace n'ait pas à subir la perte de son parabatai. Tant que Magnus vivait, Alec tenait. Et Tessa certifiait que le sorcier avait encore de la ressource malgré son corps et son esprit qui le suppliciait.

Robert assis dans un fauteuil pourpre au fond de la pièce regardait ses deux fils alternativement redoutant de les perdres.

Maryse fit son entrée avec frère Zachariah et Tessa. La sorcière leur avait parler du rôle de guerrier chez les Mecorus et de la possibilité qu'Alec soit ce combattant. Alors le frère silencieux avait dit qu'il avait une suggestion à leur faire. Mais il voulait que la décision soit prise par l'ensemble des Lightwood d'où leur venue dans la chambre de l'infirmerie où étaient Jace et Alec.

Tessa expliqua rapidement la légende des Mecorus et du guerrier à Isabelle, Clary et Robert. Catarina connaissait déjà l'histoire. Puis frère Zachariah s'avança au centre de la pièce. Sa voix chaude et claire raisonna dans la tête de chacun.

«Si Alec est actuellement aussi mal en point, c'est que son âme de demi-ange ne peut résister face à la présence démoniaque qui emplie Magnus. D'autant plus qu'en tant que parabatai, son âme n'est pas entière, un bout appartient à Jace. Si son âme était complète, il résisterait davantage. » Le frère s'arrêta un moment. « Il y a une vieille rune, non utilisée depuis des années car dangereuse et douloureuse. Elle a fait sombrer de nombreux parabatais dans la folie mais dans les circonstances actuelles, elle peut être la seule chance pour sauver Alec, Jace et Magnus. Si Alec retrouvait assez d'énergie, il pourrait endosser son rôle de guerrier et peut être sauver Magnus et lui par extension. »

«Que fait cette rune ? » Demanda Robert.

«C'est une rune de scellement. Elle scellera provisoirement le lien parabatai d'Alec et Jace comme s'ils avaient rompus leur serment. Cela occasionnera de grandes souffrances pour eux, leur bout d'âme qui réside en l'autre cherchera en vain leur ancrage. Cette rune sera la bascule décisive qui sauvera ou tuera Alec. » Finit frère Zachariah dans un souffle.

«Autrement dit, si nous scellons leur lien parabatai, Alec peut se réveiller et aider Magnus les sauvant tous les trois par la même occasion. Ou mourir emportant Magnus dans son sillage et la partie d'âme de Jace étant en lui. » Reformula Isabelle d'une voix tremblotante.

«Avec la rune de scellement, le bout d'âme de Jace n'aura plus son ancrage en Alec, elle se perdra à tout jamais, s'il meurt. » Expliqua le frère silencieux. «Et Jace sombrera dans la folie. »

Clary poussa un cri d'effroi redoutant déjà cette issue.

«Acceptez-vous ou non l'utilisation de cette rune ? » Demanda le frère silencieux.

«J'accepte. » Dit Maryse. A peser le pour et le contre, elle préférait placer ses espoirs dans la faible lueur que son fils aîné aurait assez d'énergie pour devenir le guerrier que son destin lui offrait d'être.

«J'accepte. » Opina aussi Robert. Il croyait en Alec.

Isabelle resta muette un moment, puis ses yeux se perdirent sur la chevalière ornée d'un M que portait son frère.

«J'accepte. » Alec allait revenir pour sauver l'homme qu'il aimait, elle en était sûre.

Frère Zachariah traça la rune de scellement au dessus de celle parabatai de Jace, elle ressemblait fortement à un cadenas. Puis il fit de même sur Alec.

Deux volutes blanches sortirent du corps des parabatais.

«Leurs bouts d'âmes respectives. » Expliqua frère Zachariah.

Les filaments allaient en tous sens, c'est comme-ci ces morceaux d'âmes étaient paniquées comme s'ils ressentaient des émotions et qu'ils étaient effrayées de ne pas trouver l'hôte qui les hébergeaient juste avant.

Alec et Jace se mirent soudain à convulser sur leur lit, Catarina exerça rapidement sa magie essayant de les apaiser. Mais c'était le contre-coup de la perte provisoire d'un parabatai et la sorcière ne pouvait rien faire contre cela.

Jace se réveilla en hurlant le prénom d'Alec, il se tordait de douleur, ses yeux se révulsants.

De son côté, Alec n'était plus agité de spasmes.

Isabelle s'approcha. Son frère ne bougeait plus, plus du tout. Elle posa quelques doigts sur le poignet d'Alec pour prendre son pouls quand une énergie dorée la repoussa. Mais rien de plus ne se produisit.

Les cris de Jace emplissaient toujours la pièce rendant le silence de son parabatai encore plus lourd.

La voix du frère silencieux raisonna fort dans leur tête.

«Nous avons échoués. »

* * *

Ce chapitre se referme sur ses quelques mots.

L'ultime chapitre arrivera prochainement.

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus. Merci de me partager vos ressentis, ça aide beaucoup.

A bientôt !

Et petit précision, je devais poster beaucoup plus que ce que je vous ai mis (c'est à dire nouveau chap de café givré et celui ci) mais disons que mon disque dur externe contenant tous mes écrits a fini explosé par terre. La joie n'était pas dans mon cœur.


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour !

Le dernier chapitre de BONDS est là. Je suis partagée entre joie et tristesse. J'ai adoré écrire cette mini-fic qui me tenait tellement à cœur.

Ce dernier chapitre s'est écrit en oscillant entre tout pleins d'émotions et une bonne dose de doute. Je suis un peu comme une mère qui ne veut pas laisser son enfant prendre son envol.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont à chaque fois pris le temps de commenter cette fic :

Phanie miki, FieryDaisy, Darknesscoming, Eclat d'Etoile, Elise, Alexiapanda114, Nezu Suzuya, Arahila, Sissi1789.

Merci pour les favoris et les follows. Toujours plus nombreux à chaque chapitre, c'est juste du bonheur à l'état pur. Vous êtes le meilleur remède anti-déprim XD

En tout cas, j'espère que chacun de vous sera satisfaits de cette fin.

 _En italique Paroles de Frère Zachariah résonnant dans l'esprit de chacun._

Certains moments sont assez violents donc attention âmes sensibles.

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin pour une annonce.

* * *

Les hurlements de Jace continuaient à percer le silence sous les yeux horrifiés de ses proches.

Clary avait tenté de lui prendre la main dans un geste d'apaisement mais le blond s'était débattu. Le nom d'Alec résonnait dans la pièce alors que Jace appelait à corps et à cris son parabatai. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

De son côté, l'archer était toujours désespérément immobile. Seul le faible mouvement de son thorax prouvait qu'il était encore en vie mais régulièrement il faisait des apnées. Pendant ces brefs secondes, le souffle de chaque personne présente dans la pièce se suspendait attendant que la respiration erratique reprenne ses droits.

Si Jace avait l'air de souffrir le martyre de la perte du bout d'âme d'Alec qui résidait en lui. L'archer avait l'air apaisé, ses traits ne verbalisaient ni douleur, ni angoisse.

Les cris de Jace s'intensifièrent. Frère Zachariah s'approcha de lui, posant sa main parcheminée sur son front. Il tenta de calmer les tourments du blond.

«Je suis désolé Jace Herondale. » Laissa échapper le Frère silencieux et sa peine avait l'air si sincère que Tessa pressa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Maryse regardait tristement ses deux fils. L'état d'Alec ne donnait pas l'impression de s'améliorer d'un iota. Alors, elle traduit à voix haute la pensée de chacun.

«Étant donné que la rune n'a pas eu le résultat escompté. Pouvez-vous annuler ses effets ? En tant que mère, je ne supporte pas de voir un de mes fils souffrir autant. »

« _Bien entendu_. » Répondit Frère Zachariah. Ce dernier avait déjà sorti sa stèle s'apprêtant à agir.

«Non ! S'il vous plaît. Attendez encore un moment ! » S'écria Tessa, retenant la main du frère. Chose qu'aucun shadowhunter ne se permettrait de faire.

«Tessa...Laisse-le. » Dit Catarina, prenant son amie dans ses bras, l'écartant du frère.

«Cat, il va mourir. Ils vont mourir. Il ne s'est écoulé que quelques minutes. » Murmura faiblement la métamorphe, ses grands yeux gris emplis de larmes.

« _Je suis désolé mademoiselle Gray. Alec aurait réagi bien plus vite, s'il y avait un espoir. J'ai échoué et je m'en excuse sincèrement._ »

Maryse voulut s'approcher de son fils mais là encore un puissant champ d'énergie doré la repoussa, l'empêchant de le toucher. Elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de le perdre. Car si en inversant le processus, le frère silencieux sauvait Jace de la folie, il condamnait Alec. Ce dernier n'aurait alors jamais la possibilité de s'éveiller en tant que guerrier, son âme partagée entre parabatai et Mecorus ne lui permettant pas. De toute manière tragiquement, la rune n'avait pas fonctionné.

«Je vous en prie, laissez-moi le prendre dans mes bras une dernière fois. » Pleura Maryse, suppliant une force invisible.

Soudain des convulsions agitèrent à nouveau le corps d'Alec.

« _Il est temps de lui dire adieu._ » La voix de frère Zachariah brisa le cœur de la famille Lightwood.

Alors que Robert et Isabelle rejoignait Maryse, se tenant tous éloignés du corps de l'archer. Ils regardèrent une dernière fois, le frère pour une, le fils pour d'autres. Leurs larmes ne cherchèrent pas à se cacher. Tout comme celles de Catarina et Tessa qui comprenaient que si Alec poussait ses derniers soupirs à cet instant, il en était de même ou presque pour leur ami immortel.

De son côté, le frère silencieux avait commencé le difficile processus pour retirer la rune de scellement. Mais il comprit bien vite qu'il n'arriverait jamais à terminer cette opération à temps. Jace ne récupérerait jamais le bout d'âme d'Alec en lui et verrait son morceau errait n'ayant plus d'ancre.

Le corps de l'archer s'affaissa lentement. Puis plus rien, plus aucun mouvement n'agita le thorax du directeur d'Institut.

« _Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Ave atque Vale. »_ Prononça solennellement Frère Zachariah.

«Non...Non...Alec ! »Isabelle hurlait son désespoir. Sa mère la prit dans ses bras alors que la jeune femme s'écroulait au sol, terrassée par la douleur. Son père l'enserra à son tour.

Les deux sorcières s'étreignirent fortement, pleurant ensembles. Se demandant silencieusement ce qu'il se passait pour Magnus. Était-il toujours en vie ? Avait-il senti la mort de son compagnon ? Était-il décédé en même temps ?

Jace se réveilla soudainement, surprenant tout le monde. Son regard se tourna aussitôt vers son parabatai. Et il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire la souffrance qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Son dernier moment de lucidité.

Puis il sombra, il se mit à faire un mouvement de balancier, son regard perdu dans le vide. Il n'avait plus rien du superbe chasseur d'ombres dont on parlait partout.

Catarina s'approcha de lui et sans surprise, il ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention.

«Dors. » Sa magie agit, le blond tomba en arrière dans un sommeil profond.

Les Lightwood souffraient assez de la perte d'Alec, sans leur imposer la vision d'un frère et d'un fils perdant pied. C'était provisoire mais c'était tout ce que Catarina pouvait leur offrir en cet instant.

* * *

Magnus se mit à transpirer à grosses gouttes quand il le sentit. Sa présence malfaisante le faisant suffoquer.

«Il arrive. » Murmura le sorcier, la terreur de sa voix glaçant le sang d'Edris.

Ce dernier était le chef du Labyrinthe en Spirale mais il ne s'était jamais retrouvé face à un démon supérieur et cette rencontre le terrifiait même s'il avait tenu à rester présent pour Magnus.

La porte de la salle éclata en morceaux et Asmodée apparut dans toute sa splendeur. Il était vêtu d'un costume rouge qui tranchait avec sa peau diaphane. Ses yeux félins affichait un air malsain tout comme son sourire satisfait.

«Mon cher fils. » Dit-il en s'approchant.

Edris se positionna devant Magnus. Faisant appel à toute la magie qu'il possédait, il chercha à repousser le démon supérieur, sans succès.

«C'est touchant de voir que tu es prêt à mourir pour mon fils. Il ne le mérite pas, sorcier. Il s'est mis tout seul en danger en nouant ce lien de Mecorus avec ce chasseur d'ombres. »

«Il n'a pas décidé de le nouer. Il s'est crée de lui-même. » Répondit froidement Edris. Sa voix ne tremblait pas, trahissant un courage qu'il ne pensait pas posséder.

«En effet. C'est d'un risible qu'un demi-démon et un demi-ange soient Mecorus. Le destin est un sacré farceur. »

D'un mouvement de poignet, Asmodée fit apparaître une imposante épée dans sa main. Le pommeau incrustait de rubis envoyait des éclats de lumière dans toute la pièce. «Assez parlé, Sorcier. Ta vie s'arrête ici. »

«Non... » Verbalisa Magnus tentant de faire appel à ses dernières réserves de pouvoir pour envoyer Edris en sécurité via un portail. Mais il ne put rien faire. Edris se tourna vers lui un doux sourire aux lèvres.

«Tu n'es pas coupable, Magnus. » Un soubresaut agita le chef du Labyrinthe en Spirale quand l'épée le pourfendit. Faisant s'épanouir une large tache vermeille sur sa toge verte. «Ce que tu as avec ce néphilim est un don. » Termina t-il avant de s'écrouler à genoux au sol. Asmodée le finit en lui tranchant la tête sous le regard horrifié de son fils. Le démon supérieur, récupéra dans le sang, un noyau blanc qu'il s'empressa d'avaler.

«Magie de piètre qualité. Pas très digeste. » Dit-il en léchant ses doigts ensanglantés. «A ton tour. »

Magnus fut saisi par le cou et projetait au sol. Les mains de son père vinrent enserrer ses tempes les pressant légèrement.

«Mon fils, merci de la porte d'entrée que tu m'as donné en devenant Mecorus avec ce Lightwood. Notre lien de sang s'est montré pour une fois bien utile. Parce que pendant que tu ne réalisais pas ce que vous étiez, je me nourrissais de votre pouvoir immense. Lien filial, lien de Mecorus, tout n'est qu'histoire de lien que l'on préserve ou que l'on brise. » Finit Asmodée, resserrant son emprise, ses ongles pointus s'enfonçant dans les tempes de Magnus.

Ce dernier sentit ses dernières onces de pouvoir le quittait pour se déverser chez son père. Soudain une douleur atroce s'empara de lui, stoppant son cœur provisoirement.

«Alec... » Des larmes dorées envahirent son visage quand il sentit leur lien de Mecorus s'affaiblir jusqu'à disparaître.

Alexander était mort. Par sa faute. Parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de tomber amoureux de lui. Parce que Magnus aurait du le savoir, il ne pouvait apporter que peine et dévastation. Sa mère qui s'était suicidée, Etta, Imasu et Camille qui l'avaient quittés sans un regard en arrière. Alec...qui était mort, si jeune, leur amour étant assez fort pour avoir créer un lien exceptionnel qui au lieu d'être un don avait était une bombe à retardement. Qu'importe ce qu'Edris avait dit.

«Oups, on dirait que j'ai cassé de façon irrémédiable ton chasseur d'ombres. » Ricana Asmodée. Un sourire cruel ornait son visage pâle. «C'est tellement pathétique de te voir affichait un tel désespoir. Tu aurais dû savoir que les histoires d'anges et de démons ne se finissent jamais bien. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu vas bientôt le rejoindre. »

Magnus fut rassuré à cette pensée. Oui, la délivrance arrivait, il le sentait. C'était un désagréable picotement qui traversait son échine, le laissant pantelant.

«Mais avant de te drainer définitivement, je veux récupérer quelques petites choses. » Annonça Asmodée avant que ses ongles ne s'enfoncent davantage dans la peau. «Je veux que tu meurs en te sentant seul. » Les souvenirs d'Alec submergèrent Magnus. Non, il ne lui prendrait pas ça, il ne lui volerait pas ses instants précieux.

«Non ! » Son hurlement fut suivi d'une décharge d'énergie dorée qui envoya Asmodée au loin, détruisant les derniers bâtiments qui tenaient encore debout, ne laissant que les vestiges de cette salle que le sorcier avait occupée.

Avant que Magnus ne puisse se relever, Asmodée était à nouveau devant lui. Ses doigts fermement enfonçaient dans ses tempes.

«Ça, tu vas me le payer. » Ragea le démon supérieur qui commença à s'emparer des souvenirs de son fils remontant finalement jusqu'à sa naissance. S'exaltant de la puissance des émotions qui les imprégnaient.

«Tu ne gagneras pas contre moi, Magnus. »

* * *

L'infirmerie qui résonnait de pleurs fut soudain le théâtre d'un violent séisme surprenant les personnes présentes.

Isabelle tourna les yeux vers le corps de son frère ayant peur qu'il ne tombe du lit. Même mort, son instinct de protection envers son frère restait présent. Mais ce qu'elle vit, la terrifia et la fascina à la fois. Un épais tourbillon doré entourait son frère dont elle pouvait à peine distinguer la forme.

Ses parents relevèrent leurs yeux à leur tour et retinrent un cri.

Des hurlements transpercèrent la salle, ceux de Catarina et Tessa. Clary se précipita à leurs côtés, inquiète.

«Que se passe t-il ? » Demanda la rousse.

«Les ténèbres envahissent le lien entre tous les sorciers. » Lâcha l'infirmière, la voix tremblante.

«Le Labyrinthe en Spirale s'effondre. La communauté warlock court à sa perte. » La terreur dans la voix de la métamorphe était insoutenable pour Clary.

Les Lightwood restaient fixés sur Alec. Le tourbillon tourna de plus en plus vite, les empêchant au bout de quelques secondes de voir quoique ce soit. Un sifflement strident retentit avant de s'arrêter en même temps que le vortex disparaissait laissant un lit vide de la présence de l'archer.

«Où est-il ? » S'inquiéta la mère en se précipitant sur les draps froissés qui ne recouvraient plus aucun corps.

* * *

«Tu ne gagneras pas contre moi, Magnus. »

«On n'apprends pas aux démons à ne pas crier victoire trop vite. »

La voix grave qui emplit soudain le chaos, fit sursauter Magnus, elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un homme.

«Alec... » Murmura t-il très faiblement, se relevant péniblement sur les coudes.

C'était bien lui dans toute sa splendeur. Magnus ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à cette vision magique mais il eut sa réponse quand son père hurla.

«Comment ?! »

«Demandez à votre fils. » Sourit Alec, avec une certitude à faire pâlir n'importe quel démon. «Sa dernière décharge d'énergie a fait repartir mon cœur. »

Asmodée leva son épée, prêt à combattre.

«Je vais m'empresser de te renvoyer de vie à trépas. » Vociféra le démon supérieur.

«Essayez. La mort n'a pas pu nous séparer une première fois. » Lâcha l'archer.

Asmodée commença à s'approcher.

Mais dans le même temps, le regard azur rencontra celui mordoré, il se fendit aussitôt dévoilant son aspect félin. Dans l'instant suivant, Alec se retrouvait téléporté devant Magnus. Trois liens les entourèrent alors qu'ils se tenaient face à face. Un lien blanc pour Mens, un lien rouge pour Cŏr, un lien bleu pour Sexus. Ces trois fils s'entrelaçaient en spirale autour d'eux et formaient une protection que ne pouvait franchir Asmodée.

«Alec. Je t'ai cru mort. » Murmura faiblement Magnus posant une de ses mains sur une des joues de son compagnon.

«Je l'étais, tu m'as sauvé. Ton énergie a agi tel un défibrillateur. Merci mon guerrier. » L'archer embrassa tendrement les lèvres du sorcier. «Maintenant, laisse-moi être le tien. »

«Toujours. »

Alec sourit et se retourna. Il tendit la main droite, les trois liens s'entourèrent autour de son bras tel des serpents. Mens forma la branche épaisse de l'arc de couleur blanche à laquelle s'attacha Cŏr qui se muta en corde rouge enfin Sexus se transforma en flèche bleue.

Cette action dura quelques secondes à peine. Temps pendant lequel, le cœur de Magnus s'imprima sur le rythme de celui de son chasseur d'ombres, où les sentiments de certitude, de plénitude et d'amour que ressentait ce dernier le frappèrent. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, une dernière fois alors que la barrière les protégeant se désintégrait. Un instant, le temps de remarquer l'un comme l'autre que leur lien était plus tangible que jamais. Si une des iris d'Alec avait gardée sa couleur saphir, l'autre était mordorée et féline. Même constat chez Magnus. Ce changement les électrifia, les transcendant de félicité.

Mais l'archer avait un combat à gagner, il se retourna faisant face à son adversaire. Asmodée courrait vers lui, la rage imprimée sur chacun de ses traits.

Alec banda son arc et n'eut même pas une once d'hésitation quand il lâcha la flèche. Elle attendrait sa cible, il était un archer hors pair et sa flèche, l'objet concret de l'amour qui l'unissait à Magnus.

Asmodée hurla quand le carreau le transperça alors qu'il avait fait appel aux forces démoniaques pour le protéger, l'entourant d'une aura noire.

Des décharges d'énergie s'échappèrent du démon supérieur. Si certains rejoignirent Magnus, d'autres filèrent dans les airs.

Le sorcier sentit une telle puissance l'envahirent, bien plus forte que ce qu'il avait avant cette histoire.

Il s'approcha de son père, non sans avoir auparavant saisi la main libre d'Alec. Il se tint de toute sa hauteur devant le corps au sol, ce dernier se parcheminait, de larges sillons se creusant sur la peau diaphane du démon.

«Je te bannis à jamais. Edom qui fut ton royaume sera maintenant ta prison. » A ses mots, une explosion d'étincelles bleues, rouges et blanches impacta Asmodée avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

L'arc dans les mains d'Alec se dissipa soudain laissant place à une marque qui s'imprima dans la chair du poignet droit du néphilim. De la même façon, la puissance absolue en Magnus se dissout, ne laissant que ses capacités d'origine légèrement renforcées. Lui aussi eut la surprise de voir une marque identique à celle de son compagnon apparaître sur son poignet gauche.

Ils contemplèrent ce tatouage singulier. Un œil bleu saphir et un œil mordoré, leur symbole de Mecorus.

Leur regard ayant repris leurs aspects naturels, se croisèrent. Alec et Magnus se sentirent emplis d'un tel sentiment d'amour pur, sincère et violent, qu'une seule nécessité leur sautait aux yeux. Ils s'embrassèrent avec tellement de passion qu'ils en tremblèrent.

«Je t'aime, Alexander. »

«Je t'aime, Magnus. »

Ils savourèrent un instant, l'impression qu'ils les saisit en sentant leur cœur s'accordaient. C'était là, ils savaient que leur rythme s'harmonisait. Et c'était fabuleux. Comme le fait de ressentir les émotions de l'autre en soi.

En parlant de soi, Alec réalisa soudain qu'il manquait quelque chose en lui, une présence infime mais qui le complétait depuis des années. Une anxiété immense saisit le néphilim, émotion qui fut également ressentie par Magnus tant ce sentiment était fort. Sans un mot, le chasseur d'ombres releva son tee-shirt pour contempler sa rune parabatai, elle était surmontée d'une étrange rune figurant un cadenas. Il passa sa main sur sa marque et la vérité était là, il ne ressentait plus Jace.

«Qu'est-ce ?» Demanda Alec sachant qu'au vu de ses nombreuses années, Magnus connaissait certaines runes qui n'apparaissaient plus dans le livre Gris.

«Rune de scellement. Elle brise provisoirement le lien parabatai. C'est une rune que seuls les Frères silencieux sont habilités à tracer et à défaire. » Répondit le sorcier. D'un air penaud, il continua «Ils ont dû faire ça pour te permettre de ne pas te partager entre plusieurs liens. »

Alec opina, l'air hagard. Il se tourna vers le warlock dans une demande muette, soucieux de retrouver son parabatai et de se retrouver totalement complet.

Magnus comprit, prit la main de son compagnon et d'un mouvement habile, créa un portail.

«Il reste une personne à sauver. »Dit-il.

* * *

Le couple arriva dans l'infirmerie et c'est comme si le temps s'était suspendu avant que des cris de joie ne retentissent. Mais Alec les stoppas d'un geste, il se dirigea vers son parabatai, se coucha à ses côtés, lui serra une main et se tourna vers frère Zachariah.

«Retirez cette rune atroce. » Dit l'archer fermement.

Magnus sourit ce Alec Mecorus était surprenant. Et diablement attirant. Cependant, chaque chose en son temps.

D'abord Jace. Le sorcier fut surpris de ne ressentir aucune douleur quand la rune fut effacée alors que son compagnon souffrait visiblement. A croire que les liens parabatai et Mecorus arrivaient à vivre en harmonie, départageant ce qui appartenait à l'un et l'autre. Ainsi une douleur concernant le lien parabatai qui se réveillait, n'impactait pas la partie Mecorus d'Alec.

Jace papillonna un moment des yeux avant de passer en position assise en un éclair suivit rapidement par l'archer.

Le blond se tourna vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras, faisant preuve d'une démonstration d'affection inédite. Alec lui caressa le dos un moment, s'excusant de lui avoir fait subir tout ça.

Bientôt la famille Lightwood et Clary se greffèrent à cette étreinte pendant que Magnus enlaçait Tessa et Catarina.

« _Vous êtes surprenants, Messieurs Bane et Lightwood._ »Dit Frère Zachariah, un sourire pouvant s'entendre dans son ton monocorde de frère silencieux.

Alec se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa famille tout comme Magnus de celle de ses amis. Ils s'approchèrent, un sourire de pur bonheur éclairant leur visage.

«Et vous n'avez encore rien vus. » Prononcèrent-ils en parfait accord montrant leur poignet tatoué avant que leur regard ne mute. Leurs proches hoquetèrent de surprise saupoudré d'une pointe de frayeur devant ces yeux. Figurant leur lien singulier et indestructible.

« _Vous allez nous en apprendre beaucoup sur les Mecorus._ » Signifia le Frère silencieux.

«Oui, a commencé qu'il n'y pas un guerrier. Mais que nous sommes chacun le guerrier de l'autre. » Expliqua Alec, ses yeux brillants d'amour.

En un instant, leur regard avait retrouvé leur aspect classique. Ils maîtrisaient leur lien de Mecorus à la quasi perfection. Tout était affaire de ressentis, il n'y avait pas de notice.

Le couple quitta leurs proches souhaitant se retrouver après toutes ces épreuves.

* * *

Ils passèrent la porte du loft de Brooklyn avec un profond soulagement.

Magnus vu toutes les notes qu'avais pris Alec éparpillées au sol.

«Tu n'as pas chômé ! » S'exclama t-il.

«Tu croyais que j'allais rester les bras croisés sans rien faire. Lien de Mecorus ou pas, ce n'était même pas une hypothèse. »

Le sorcier tira le néphilim dans leur chambre. Ils s'échouèrent sur le lit et s'enlacèrent emmêlant leurs jambes, la tête du shadowhunter posée sur le torse de son amant.

«Ce qui nous est arrivé, c'est... »Commença Alec.

«Totalement dément ? » Proposa Magnus.

«Hum. » Opina le directeur d'Institut.

«Ce lien de Mecorus est un don. Edris avait raison. » Murmura le sorcier, une certaine tristesse teintant sa voix en se souvenant de son ami mort pour lui.

«Tu en as douté ? » Demanda l'archer, surpris. Relevant son visage pour regarder celui de son compagnon.

«Je ne vais pas te mentir, oui. Je m'en voulais de te précipiter vers la mort. »

«Je comprends. » Sourit le néphilim avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres pleines de Magnus. «Mais tu m'as sauvé de la mort. »

«Et elle ne te prendre pas de sitôt. Alexander, tu es immortel grâce à notre lien. Si on fait attention, on a de très longs siècles devant nous.»

«C'est terrifiant. » Murmura l'archer. «Ma famille va mourir alors que je suis maintenant immuable. Mais paradoxalement, je suis heureux de pouvoir rester à tes côtés pour des années et des années. »

Magnus prit le poignet d'Alec et l'embrassa à l'endroit de sa marque Mecorus. Avant de cueillir ses lèvres rosées dans un baiser passionné.

L'éternité n'est pas un si long voyage quand vous la partageait en tant que Mecorus. Êtres immortels aux destinées profondément liées. Guerriers légendaires presque invincibles. Âmes jumelles se nourrissant d'un amour puissant.

* * *

FIN...

Je suis vraiment triste en fait de dire adieu à cette mini-fic et heureuse de vous livrer le dénouement. Sentiments ambivalents XD

J'espère que vous avez apprécier cette fin. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos ressentis. Validez-vous ou non cette conclusion ?

ANNONCE :

Comme vous le savez, le calendrier de l'avent va occuper mon mois de décembre donc vous n'aurez pas d'autres publications (normalement...).

Mais en janvier, une nouvelle fic va pointer le bout de son nez, qui fera probablement autour de 25 chapitres (ce n'est pas encore définitivement établi.)

Cependant je vous livre déjà cinq mots la résumant : MALEC (sans blague XD), RUNE DE TRAITRE (oui c'est un mot lol), SILENCE, CHASSE, SOMBRE...

On se retrouve en janvier pour ce nouveau bébé (il est en gestation pour le moment XD donc toutes les étapes que je fais avant d'écrire.)

Merci encore à tous !

Bisous mes clafoutis !

En espérant vous retrouvez sur le calendrier de l'avent ou sur la prochaine fic de janvier!


End file.
